Finally Found
by Isaura McGeek
Summary: AU obviously. Mason isn't Sam's real name, but Sam doesn't know she's stolen. What happens when her dad finds her after all these years? First in The series between Sam and McGee
1. Chapter 1

First story, please no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Phantom or NCIS i just own the plot of this story.

* * *

Chapter One. Prologue. Sam's POV.

I was up in my room, when the doorbell rang. I thought it was probably Danny or Tucker so I yelled that I would get it. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to find a Tall, somewhat skinny man with green eyes looking at me curiously.

"Yes can I help you?" I asked thinking he was probably some business man wanting to talk to my dad. "Samantha honey who is it?" Came my mom's voice from behind me.

The man at the door shot my mom a death glare and asked me if I was Sam? "Yeah I'm Sam why?" I asked. Next thing I know the man had dropped down and hugged me! I mean who did he think he was? "Sam I'm Tim McGee, your REAL dad."

I looked at him as if he was a nut case. "What do you mean, my real dad? I don't even know you! My parents are right there." I said pointing to my mom and dad who were oddly enough looking quite guilty and scared.

"No, their not your parents. They stole you from me when you were a baby, I never stopped looking for you. Now I've finally found you!" He then turned to my mom and dad and shot them each a glare. "If you let Sam go peacefully with me I won't press charges. I'm a federal agent and I would like to have my daughter back!"

"What are you talking about dude? Are you insane? How dare you threaten my parents!" I yelled at this 'Tim McGee'. That's when my mother burst into tears, my dad held her to him and I looked at him. "Dad? What's going on?" "I'm sorry Sam, but its all true.

This man is who he says he is, your father." The man I grew up with said.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ right so I already have a few of the chapters finished, the next one will be longer than these.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned it McGee and Abby would be together.**

* * *

Two days earlier. Tim's POV

Tony was throwing wads of paper at my head. I was looking for a lead on my daughter. I did this every spare moment I could , its been 14 years, but I would never give up.

Samantha McGee will be found! I just knew it! "Tony please stop it! I'm trying to work here!" I said very annoyed. "What'cha working on McBusy? We don't have a case." Tony smirked at me.

"None of your business, Dinozzo." "Oh but now it is my business probie, you hiding something from us?" I didn't answer him, instead I was staring at my screen.

A pop up had flashed and I clicked it, I designed it to alert me on any DNA hits or name hits that came up, right now it flashed that a 15 year old girl named Sam got arrested after trashing a mini golf course somehow. The DNA matched mine! The name was right too.

So I looked up Sam Mason and got a photo and address. On the photo was a goth girl standing with two stereotypical rich people. I knew she was my daughter once I laid eyes on her. She looked some much like her mom but I was in there with her nose, mouth and tall frame and skinny body type.

"Probie!" "McGee!" "Hey! Earth to McAbsent!" My head snapped up, and I glared at Dinozzo. "WHAT?!" I snapped, short on patience I had just found my daughter, I wanted to get to her as fast as possible.

"What's up McGee? You've been staring at your computer for like half an hour without answering me!" Tony said. "Sorry Tony, but I have to go something came up. Tell Gibbs I found her okay? See you later!"

I said rushing past Tony and Ziva, who I could feel eyeing me all the way to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I will post more chapters tomorrow! hope you like the story. This chapter is longer.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Gibbs POV.

I walked out of the elevator to find my team huddled at McGee's desk going through his computer. "What are you doing?" I said from behind them, making the jump. "Well ah Boss you see uh McGee was staring at his computer, then he suddenly jumped up and said he had to go something came up.

So we wanted to check what he was looking at, he was searching about a girl called Sam Mason. She lives in a town called Amity Park." Dinozzo said to me looking nervously. "What did he say when he left?" I asked, I knew Tim would just leave like that.

"He said to tell you that 'he found her'. Gibbs who is this 'her'" Tony asked me. So he found her? At last I'm happy for the man, but I'm worried what he might do when he get there. Tim might be a calm geek, but I know well enough what losing a daughter does to a man.

Maybe since his daughter is still alive he won't do anything rash like I did, but we still have to go down there. Gibbs thought. "Dinozzo, Ziva pack your bags. Also tell Abby to pack too, we're going to Amity Park."

I told them, also starting t gather my things to head home to grab a few things. Half an hour later found us four in my car, I decided to drive down. Since I thought Tim would drive too. I wanted him to get there first. Abby was chattering away in the back seat but I was only half listening to what she was saying.

"Why are we going to Amity park? I mean its the most haunted place in the world! Of course its awesome we're going there, maybe we'll see a ghost! I've always wanted to see one, also they have a local hero there called Danny Phantom. He's rumored to be half ghost and half human! I mean how cool is that? Being half dead but still alive and fighting crime! That's awesome! Where McGee? Isn't he coming with us?" Abby asked, I heard this question.

"He's going to meet us there. He has something he's going to need to do without us there Abs, now its a days drive so if we stop over night at a motel we'll get there at around noon tomorrow." I said.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Tim's POV. Meanwhile with Tim.

I was excited, there was no doubt. I finally found her! After years of searching. I rushed home grabbing anything I thought would be relevant to take, I decided to drive. To get some time to figure things out.

I also needed to calm myself, because with the joy of finding my daughter I also remembered she was stolen from me as a baby. I finished packing and made my way over to my neighbor, when I knocked she opened the door and smiled at me. "Hi Tim, is everything ok? Are you going somewhere?" She asked me.

I nodded and told her "yeah something urgent came up and I was wondering if you would look after Jethro for me? I don't know how long I will be gone." "Sure! That dog is such a sweetheart, I will make sure he's ok. Just call me when you know how long you will be gone! Bye Tim!" She said smiling at me.

I smiled back politely and made my way back to my porche. When I got there, I got into the car and started on the road. My phone started ringing and I answered it. "McGee." "Hey McGee, why did you leave without telling me?" Gibbs asked me.

"I'm sorry boss but I found her! I had to go, I will call you when I get there and know where I'm staying ok?" "Ok McGee, just don't do anything stupid? If you need any help promise me you will ask me." "Sure Boss I will, thanks." I said.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

*5 Hours Later.*

Tim's POV. I didn't want to stop, but it was getting late and Gibbs wouldn't want me on the road while I'm tired so I pulled into a motel. I walked through the front door, the woman behind the counter smiled at me.

I smiled back politely, "do you have any rooms open for the night?" I asked her. "Your in luck we have a room open, number 7. Are you only staying for the night?" "I will take it and yes only the night. I still have a long drive ahead of me tomorrow." I said handing her my credit card.

"Ah that's nice where are you heading?" She asked and I blinked, she was flirting with me.

"I'm heading to a town called Amity Park, I'm a NCIS agent and I'm following a lead on something." I said well I was following a lead so I wasn't lying was I? "NCIS what does that mean?" She asked confused but sounded quite interested.

"It stands for Naval Crime Investigative Services." I told her. "Oh so your some sort of navy police? Well here is your key and if you need anything feel free to ask." She asked handing me a key with a tag that said 7. "Yeah we're navy police. Thanks see you tomorrow morning." I said turning and walking to room number 7.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ right this chapter is also longer and has some McAbby fluff in it because I can't help myself. So I decided to make this a series. Number one is already finished, but it depends on feedback if wther or not I'll post all the chapters tonight...**

Chapter 4 Gibbs POV.

I pulled into a motel, when we got out of the car I noticed the porsche but didn't say anything and I hoped none of the others noticed it. Tim needed time to himself. We walked into the motel and the woman behind the desk looked up and smiled at us.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked us. "Yeah do you have 2 rooms available?" I asked her.

"Ah I'm afraid we only have one room left number 8, you all will have to share if you don't mind. There are 2 beds in the room and a couch. So sleeping arrangements can't be that hard. How long are you planning on staying? A man checked in today and he is leaving tomorrow morning if your staying longer than him, you can have his room too tomorrow." She told us.

"Oh Gibbs we can manage sharing beds! Right Ziva? Tony? I wonder how far McGee made it today." Abby said eagerly.

"Yeah boss I don't mind sharing beds" tony said and Ziva nodded.

"Ok we'll take the room, we're only staying the night."

"You too? Where are you heading?" She said while she typed on her computer a bit. "We're going to this little town called Amity Park." I said, I really hope that she doesn't let slip that Tim was here too.

"The man leaving tomorrow is also heading there, nice guy, handsome too. Some sort of Navy guy." She said, I could see she loves to gossip.

"Navy guy? Like 6 foot one, brown hair? Green eyes?" Tony asked. "Yeah how did you know?" "He's a friend we were going to meet him there tomorrow."

"Timmy's here? Maybe I can share a room with him Gibbs? We'll be more comfortable that way." Abby said very eagerly and Tony raised an eyebrow. "Got something to tell us Abs?" Tony teased her. She punched him in the arm, "no Tony its none of your business."

"Hey stop that, if you think it would work out better Abby you can go ask him. Just don't pressure him into it ok?" I said. "Yeah Gibbs! Thanks ok what room is he in?" Abby said turning to the woman behind the counter who was eyeing her with jealousy.

"Uh he's in room 7." She said kind of bitterly, I smirked at her obvious jealousy at Abby. "Ok thanks!" Abby said bounding out of the room. "Can I have our key now?" I asked her. "Sure here you go." She said handing me a key with a tag that said 8.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Abby's POV.

I ran to Tim's room and stopped in front of his door and knocked. He came out with just a towel wrapped around his body. He was definitely not the chubby green probie of old anymore, he was ripped! How had I not noticed this before?

"Abby? What are you doing here? You haven't been following me have you?" He asked me. "Oh no we aren't Tim. Gibbs are taking us on a impromptu trip, the woman at front let slip some navy cop was here and we asked if it was you and she said yes. They only had one spare room open so I thought I could maybe share with you tonight?" I said biting my lip, trying to keep my eyes from wandering to his newly toned chest. Failing miserably.

"Sure you can Abs, come on in. Just let me get dressed ok?" He said. "Sure" I said giving him a quick hug and walking into the room. After a few minutes he came out of the bathroom with a pair of sweat pants And a old MIT T Shirt on.

"So where is Gibbs taking you?" He asked me looking me straight in the eyes with his irresistible puppy dog eyes. I gulped, maybe sharing a room AND bed was not such a good idea. "He's taking us to this town called Amity Park, he said you were going to meet us there."

"I should've known" he said shaking his head. "Well your here what do you wanna do? Watch a movie or something?" He asked me. "Movie sounds cool. Let's go ask where in this town we can rent some DVD's."

"Ok." We walked out and I hooked my arm in his. When we walked into the reception desk, the woman from earlier looked up and glared at me and then she smiled at Tim. "May I help you?."

"Uh yeah we would like to know where we can rent some DVD's?" Tim asked her. "Oh there's a shop right around the corner from here. Its easy to spot." She said. "Ok, thanks." He said and we left, I could feel the woman's eyes boring into my back.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Tim's POV.

We walked to the rental shop, but my mind was wandering. So Gibbs followed me? Well I don't blame him really. He knows well enough what losing a daughter does to a man, not that I was going to shoot the people. I just want Samantha back, and I get to spend the night with Abby. In the same bed no less. I squashed that thought right there. No McGee! She doesn't feel that way about you. You have to focus Sam. Sam is who's important, Abby came to you as a friend. But I love Abby so much.

"McGee!" Abby said while snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Huh? What sorry Abs." I said, she looked at me annoyed I then realized we were in the shop and the cashier was eyeing us amused.

"I asked what movie you want to watch." Abby told me. "I don't know Abby, your pick." I said and she grabbed a movie off the shelf. I couldn't see what it was. "Ok let's go." She said and I paid for it and followed her out.

When we got back to our door we we're just about to go in when Tony came out of the room numbered 8. "Hey McRuleBreaker! Better not try anything hinky with Abby tonight. Gibbs is right in the next room." He said while giving us a goofy grin.

I just blushed, while Abby with a mischievous glint in her eye wrapped herself around me and said. "Oh I don't know about hinky Tony, but we might do something kinky. And she winked at me and I felt my blush deepen. "Eeww Geek love!" Tony said and left.

"She's just joking Tony!" I yelled after him. "Oh I don't know Geek, I'm feeling frisky tonight." She said, I knew she was joking but still what if Gibbs heard her. "Not while I'm in the next room." Came Gibbs voice from behind me, making us both jump.

"Ah Boss you know I would never break one of your rules." I said. "Aww but Gibbs! That was half the thrill!" Abby said jokingly. "Rule 12 never really worked with you two McGee." Gibbs said with a smirk and went into his room.

"What does that mean?" I asked Abby. "Who knows?" She said and giggled and I followed her into our room. When we got in there we saw someone had brought Abby's bags up.

"Thank you Gibbs!" Abby yelled at the wall that separated us from room 8, she got a bang in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4. Abby POV.

When we got into the room I walked into the bathroom, I changed into one of Tim's dress shirts and a pair of underwear. My outfit was almost identical to the one I wore when Mikel broke into Tim's apartment to get to me. When I walked out I saw McGee's eyes widen at my clothes and I smiled.

"So are we going to watch the movie or what?" He nodded and we put the DVD in and laid down on the bed, I curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I was only half paying attention to the movie, I was distracted by the fact that I was wrapped up in Tim's strong arms.

I also caught him sneaking glances at my legs and I smiled. "See something you like McGee?" I said, saying the exact same words I used when he walked in on me changing in the lab, all those years ago.

"Uh no, I mean yes. Uh I'm ah sorry Abs." He stuttered out and I muffled a giggle. "Its ok McGee, I catch you looking at my legs all the time." And I burst out laughing at his cherry red blush and sheepish expression.

"I'll let you in on a little secret McGee." I said sliding my mouth closer to his ear and I saw him shiver when my breath tickled his ear. "I like it." I told him and his eyes widened. I smiled at him and looked into his eyes. Bad idea, I told myself because I did something that I shouldn't have done, I leaned in and kissed him. I really wanted to see if his kisses have changed since he became more confident.

It took him a while to respond but when he did I got my answer, yes he did kiss different and it was the best kiss I've ever had, we started to deepen the kiss and a battle of tongues ensued. After a few moments we had to separate for air. "What brought that on?" He asked me, and I knew he was being guarded.

He was scared of being hurt again, but I wouldn't hurt him again. It took me awhile to see it but I loved him and not like puppies. I was in love with Timothy McGee. "I wanted to see something, McGee I have something to tell you." I said.

"What is it Abby? You know you can tell me anything" he said and I bit my lip. "Tim I love you." I said and his face fell a tiny bit. "I know Abby like a puppy."

"No! Not like a puppy! I've been battling myself, saying I only love you like a puppy! But its not true! I'm in love with you McGee!" I said quickly. "Oh Abby, I love you too. I've been in love with you since the day I heard your voice."

He said and tears came to my eyes, I wasn't normally one for crying but I knew I hurt him when I broke up with him years ago. "Abby don't cry." He said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I pushed you away."

I said and hugged him and I felt his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer. "Its ok Abby, I'm fine. I never told you I loved you because I was scared you didn't feel the same way." He told me. "Thank you Timmy, you can always make me feel better."

I said and twisted in his arms for a kiss, which he gladly gave to me.

"Oh crap! Gibbs is gonna kill us! We're breaking rule 12." He said. I giggled, "McGee, didn't you hear what he said earlier? Rule 12 never worked for us, I think he knew we we're in love with each other and would eventually get together again. Now I have to know, do you still have your tattoo?" I said and he blushed giving me my answer.

"Ah yeah, how could I get rid of it? I did it for you." He said and I smiled. "Well I'm going to have to thank Gibbs tomorrow morning." "Yeah about that Abs, do you want to ride to Amity park with me? I also have something you really need to know."

He said nervously. "Sure I would love to ride with you McGee! Now what do you need to tell me?" "Uh I have a ah daughter. " He told me and I gasped.

"You have a daughter? With who? How old is she? What's her name? How come no one knows?" I asked him kind of hurt that he never told me. "Yeah I have a daughter, with my high school sweetheart. But she died with the birth. She's 15 and her name is Samantha, no one knows because she was stolen from me when she was a baby."

"Aww I'm sorry Timmy, is that what this whole trip is about? Did you find her? Are we going to get her tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded to all my questions. "Yeah, so your not mad that I didn't tell you?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No I understand." And he sighed in relief. "Now give me another kiss and let's go to sleep! Its getting late!" I said and he laughed and dipped down and gave me another kiss, which I deepened.

After a while he pulled away and laughed, "Abby, if you keep this up we're not going to get any sleep tonight." I giggled and said "is that a bad thing?" with a pout which he laughed at.

"Yes it is Abby, I have to drive tomorrow and meet my daughter. We'll have plenty of time once we get home." "Is that a promise?" I said and he raised his eyebrows at me, I giggled and smiled at him." Just one more good night kiss then please" and he obliged, with that we both drifted of to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ ok I know this chapter is a little short and I'm sorry... **

Chapter 5. Tim's POV.

I woke to the ray of sunlight streaming in from a gap in the curtains and I blinked, trying to move my arm but something heavy was on it. I looked to the side to find black hair in my face, then the previous night came back to me. I was back together with Abby!

That's when she opened her eyes and smiled up at me. "Good morning." She said and I smiled back. "Hey, we have to get up, we still have a long drive ahead of us." I said and gave her a quick kiss.

She nodded and jumped up, moving towards the bathroom only to stop and turn back to me. I looked at her confused. "Care to join me in the shower?" She asked wagging her eyebrows at me.

"I don't know Abs, Gibbs would kill us if he hears." "Oh come on Timmy! I can be quiet when I wanna be, please?" She said giving me a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"It'll save time and water." She said matter of factly. "Fine, one shower. But if Gibbs catches us its your fault" I said following her to the bathroom.

Tony's POV.

I startled awake when a pillow hit my face, hard. I jerked in the couch I was sleeping on and got dumped quite unceremoniously onto the floor. "Wake up Dinozzo, you've slept in long enough."

"Wazthe time?" I asked still sleepy. "06:00 hours" he said and I groaned.

"Boss its early and we're on a vacation. Well sort of." I said sitting up. I saw Ziva and Gibbs was already dressed and packed. So I went for the bathroom for a shower. 15 minutes later I got out and dressed.

I walked back into the bedroom and Gibbs told me to check and see if Abby is awake. I knocked on their door but got no answer, but the door was unlocked so I walked in. The bed was empty so where were they?

That's when I heard Abby's giggle coming from the bathroom and then McGee's voice saying "Ssh! Abby! Their going to hear us!" I shot out of the room as fast as I could. Not wanting to hear another word or any other sound coming from there for that matter. I got back to our room.

"Their awake boss, just uh showering" I said and shuddered. "Ok we'll wait for them down in reception." He said and I wanted to comment that they might be a while, but I kept my mouth shut. I was NEVER letting them live this down.

Gibbs POV.

When we got down to reception, the same woman from yesterday greeted us. I still didn't know her name. It took McGee and Abby 15 minutes to join us. When they did though McGee's arm was slung over Abby's shoulders and her arm was around his waist, they both had grins worthy of the Chesire Cat on they faces. I raised my eyebrows at this fact.

Then I saw Tony's face from the corner of my eye and I knew something was up. "Good morning Gibbs! You too Ziva, Tony!" Abby said letting go of McGee and bouncing over and giving me a hug "thank you." She whispered in my ear.

"Morning Boss, Ziva, Tony." Tim said looking at me very nervously. "Good Morning McGee. Did you sleep well?" Ziva asked Abby and McGee. "Yes we did thank you Ziva. Oh Gibbs, I'm going to go with Timmy from here." Abby answered.

"Ok Abs, whichever of us gets their first call the other and let them know where they are ok?" I said and McGee and Abby nodded.

I noticed the receptionist's face when she looked at Abby and smirked. A few minutes later we checked out and got back into our cars.

We separated and started driving to Amity Park.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ Another chapter enjoy! :) Any reviews would be appreciated**

Chapter 7 Third Person POV.

The ride was quiet for both parties. Tim and Abby talked once in a while but not much. Tony was quiet because he was still in shock from earlier. Gibbs was of course never one for talking and Ziva was just sitting quietly in the back seat.

Hours later Gibbs entered Amity park and told Dinozzo to call Abby and tell her to meet them at the Nasty Burger. Which he did.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Tim's POV. 

We were 15 miles away from Amity park. When Tony called saying we should meet them at the nasty burger, a local restaurant. So when we entered Amity Park I turned of where the sign said the Nasty Burger was.

It was lunch time so the place was packed with teens. I saw Gibbs, Tony and Ziva sitting in a corner and pointed them out to Abby. We went over to them and sat down.

"Ok, the reason we're here is because McGee needs to do something. So me, Dinozzo, Ziva and Abby will go find a hotel or something and you go do what you need to do McGee." Gibbs said and Abby flew in before I could speak. "Gibbs I'm gonna go with McGee, he said I can." She said and I nodded to Gibbs.

"Ok Abs. Now McGee, go and if you need any help or you run into any trouble you call." "Right boss I will." I said.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Sam's POV.

I was up in my room, when the doorbell rang. I thought it was probably Danny or Tucker so I yelled that I would get it. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to find a Tall, somewhat skinny man with green eyes looking at me curiously.

"Yes can I help you?" I asked thinking he was probably some business man wanting to talk to my dad. "Sam honey who is it?" Came my mom's voice from behind me. The man at the door shot my mom a death glare and asked me if I was Sam?

"Yeah I'm Sam why?" I asked. Next thing I know the man had dropped down and hugged me! I mean who did he think he was? "Sam I'm Tim McGee, your REAL dad." I looked at him as if he was a nut case.

"What do you mean, my real dad? I don't even know you! My parents are right there." I said pointing to my mom and dad who were oddly enough looking quite guilty and scared. "No, their not your parents. They stole you from me when you were a baby, I never stopped looking for you. Now I've finally found you!" He then turned to my mom and dad and shot them each a glare.

"If you let Sam go peacefully with me I won't press charges. I'm a federal agent and I would like to have my daughter back!"

"What are you talking about dude? Are you insane? How dare you threaten my parents!" I yelled at this 'Tim McGee'. That's when my mother burst into tears, my dad held her to him and I looked at him.

"Dad? What's going on?" "I'm sorry Sam, but its all true. This man is who he says he is, your father." The man I grew up with said.

"What?! You stole me? How could you just steal a baby? No wonder I don't look anything like you!" I yelled at them.

"Samantha honey-" the man I thought was my father tried to say.

"No! Don't Samantha honey me! I'm leaving! Your not going to stop me!" I said and stormed up the stairs stopping long enough to look at my real dad. "Well what are you waiting for? Are you gonna help me pack or not?"

I said and he walked past the Masons and followed me up the stairs. When we got to my room, I grabbed a bag and started to throw my stuff into it. I then grabbed another bag and threw at my real dad and pointed at my closet.

"Pack all the clothes except the pink frilly things please." I said and he nodded. "So how did you find me?" I asked him while I started packing my computer. "When you got arrested for trashing the golf course they took your DNA and put it in the system and it matched mine." He said and I nodded.

After that we packed in silence. Half an hour later we were making our way down the stairs when Danny and Tucker walked through the front door. "Hey Sam, what's going on?" Danny asked me.

"Hey guys, I'll explain later meet us at- where are you staying?" I asked my dad. "I don't know I will have to ask my friends where they booked us a room." He said and I smiled.

"There's only one hotel in Amity Park." "Right so I'm guessing I'm staying there." "Guys meet us at the hotel." I said and saw Danny eyeing my dad suspiciously. "Ok Sam see you there." They said and left. The Masons were nowhere in sight so I guessed they were letting me go without a fight. Good riddance I say. I don't want anything to do with baby snatchers.

We walked out to a porsche in front of the manor. There was a goth woman inside. "Is that my mom?" I asked nodding to the woman. "Uh no that's Abby, I'm sorry to say this but your mom died at your birth." He said and I nodded sadly.

"So what is she my sister?" "Uh no." He said blushing. "She's your girlfriend isn't she?" I asked and laughed. That's when the Goth got out and bounced over to us taking half of my bags.

"Hi! You must be Sam! You have your Dad's nose and mouth, his frame too. I'm Abby! I only found out about you yesterday but that's because Timmy only found you again yesterday." She talked so fast I had a hard time keeping up. Ok this was NOT your stereotypical goth.

"Yeah I'm Sam. I'm glad my Dad found me. I can't believe I was stolen and raised but those people" I said and frowned. We had got to the porsche and started to load everything into it. It was small but we got everything to fit alright. Then I saw it only had 2 seats.

"I'll meet you there. I'm going to take my bike. It will be better this way so we don't have to squish in there." I said and my dad said "oh I'm sorry. Are you sure? Can you maybe give me directions to the hotel?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll be fine." I gave him the directions and got my bike and we separated. I took a short cut and got there just as he was pulling in too.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Gibbs' POV.

I saw McGee's Porsche pull into the hotel. But it was just him and Abby in the Porsche, so I thought maybe it didn't go as planned. But then I saw the Goth girl on a bike heading to McGee and I smiled. Good for you Tim.

I saw that they haven't noticed us yet so, I got an idea to see what they do when they think no one is looking. When they got out of the car Abby ran around and into McGee's arms and gave him a quick kiss. I gave a small grin at this, so that's what Abby meant with saying Thank you.

"Boss! Rule breaking!" Tony yelled and I head slapped him" "Ssh Dinozzo. Stay here." I said and walked in a wide circle to get behind Abby and McGee, who were still kissing. When I got to them I slapped them both on the head.

*Twhack!*

They both jumped at this and swung around. "Boss I'm sorry. We didn't mean to break a rule!" McGee rushed out and Abby just stood there shocked that I head slapped her.

"About time MaGee! I was getting tired of you two trying to hide your feelings."

"Ah thanks boss" he said to me while Abby barreled into my arms yelling "thank you, thank you, thank you!" As fast as she could.

"Sure Abs." I then transferred her to McGee's arms and she attacked him. I just shook my head and turned the girl who watching this with wide eyes. "I'll explain that later. Now you must be Samantha. Don't worry I'm not going to slap you too." I said. "Just Sam, please sir."

I smirked, "Don't have to call me sir, your family now. Just Gibbs is fine. I'm your Dad and Abby's boss." I said. "Oh that's cool." She said eyeing Abby who was attacking McGee with kisses.

"Abby get off McGee. Now let's go and see if Dinozzo's head exploded yet. This morning when he went to check if you we're awake he had a funny look on his face, any idea why?" I said and Abby tucked her head against McGee's shoulder to smother her laugh, McGee blushed a deep red too.

I raised a eyebrow at this. "I think I'm better of not knowing."

"Yeah Gibbs. I rather not say what Tony may or may not know." Abby said grinning at me. "Abby, please stop." Tim said, looking at Sam. Who was looking thoroughly uncomfortable and I didn't blame her.

"Oh I'm just having a bit of fun. Let's go." Abby said and I started walking back to Tony and Ziva.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Tony's POV.

I watched Gibbs snuck up on the geek and the goth. Watched him headslap them for breaking rule 12, but Abby suddenly attacked Gibbs in a hug. After a while he gave her over to McGee, who she started kissing furiously.

Then Gibbs stood and talked to a goth girl about 15 years old. "What? Why isn't Gibbs grinding their asses for breaking one of his rules?" I asked Ziva. Who just shrugged.

"I do not know Tony. Maybe Gibbs gave them permission, they have been in love for years." Ziva said and I scoffed. That's when I saw that Gibbs, Abby, McGee and the Goth girl were coming our way. I put on my best Dinozzo grin and strolled over to them.

"Boss, how come the Geeks are allowed to break rules? Isn't that a bit unfair! Hi I'm Anthony Dinozzo, but everyone calls me Tony." I said to the goth girl.

"Hello Tony, I'm Sam." "Oh yeah, as in Sam Mason right?" And she stiffened. "No not Mason. I never want to hear that name again in my life." She said and I looked at her puzzled.

"Dad? I can call you that right? I'm going to go find my friends." She said looking at McGee and my jaw dropped. "Yeah sure Sam, of course you can call me dad." McGee said and my jaw dropped further.

"McGee? Your a dad? Is this some sort of joke?" I said and McGee just grinned at me. "No Tony, no joke. This is Sam, my daughter." He said and I stared at him.

"McGee? Your a McDaddy? Are you serious? Isn't she a bit too pretty to be your daughter? I thought you lost your virginity at 30 or something." He shot me one death glare while Sam cracked up.

That's when *Twhack!*

"Sorry boss!" I said jumping. "Tony, Tony, Tony. I never thought I would see the day you call me Boss." Came Ziva's voice from next to me and Abby, Ziva and McGee burst out laughing. Sam joining in a moment later and even Gibbs grinned.

"Well I'm going now." Sam said. "Ok bye Sam!" I said and she walked off.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

Sam's POV.

I walked away still laughing at what Tony had said. That's when I saw Danny and Tucker while away from me. "Danny! Tuck!" I yelled and they turned and walked over to me.

"Hey Sam, who are those people and why did you have all your stuff in bags?" Danny asked me.

"Turns out my parents stole me when I was just a baby." I said bitterly. "What?" Danny and Tucker exclaimed at the same time. "Yeah and the guy you saw at my house is my real dad and those are his colleagues." I said calmly while they looked at me alarmed.

"Are you serious Sam? Is this some kind of joke?" Danny asked and I glared at him.

"Yeah like I would lie about being raised by baby thieves Danny" I said rolling my eyes at him. Just then a rocket whizzed past us and exploded just a few feet from where my dad was standing, I looked up to see Skulker.

"Danny!" I yelled when I saw my Dad and his colleagues pull out guns. "Cover me. Wait your real dad carries a gun?" Danny said and I nodded. "Federal agent." I said. We covered him and he turned ghost, I looked over at my dad who was now looking at Skulker with wide eyes. When Skulker aimed again my dad and his team opened fire, I yelled at them not too but they didn't hear me.

"Puny humans you dare shoot at Skulker the ghost zone's greatest hunter?" He yelled at them, just then Danny appeared in front of him. "Greatest hunter? Or do you mean Greatest failure?" He said, I saw Abby looking at Danny in awe and smiled.

I then ran over to my dad. "Don't shoot, that's Amity park's local hero Danny Phantom he will handle Skulker further." I said putting a hand on my dads arm. "But he's just a kid." Tony protested. "He's battled far worse." I said reassuring him. "Ok lower your weapons, but keep ready to defend yourself." Gibbs said and I sighed.

"Your bullets wouldn't do any good." I told him. "What do you mean?" "Skulker is a ghost, only ecto blasters will work on him." I said and then Tucker ran up to us. "Hey Sam, ah hello." Tucker said looking at the team. "Yeah Tuck? Can you hack Skulkers suit again?" I said, "oh this is Tucker one of my best friends. Tucker my Dad, Gibbs, Tony, Abby and Ziva"

I said pointing them each out to him. "Sure I can he still has my PDA in his suit, Hi, I'm Tucker, local tech geek."

"Hey your kind of guy McGoo!" Tony said punching my dad on the shoulder, who just rolled his eyes at Tony.

"What do you mean your was it PAD is in his suit?" Gibbs asked and I knew he was not tech savvy. "PDA, and he stole my old PDA last year, which I can hack and send his suit anywhere I want to." He told them.

"Then why aren't you doing it?" my Dad asked him while we were all looking at Skulker and Danny were still fighting. "Danny likes fighting Skulker a bit, if it looks like he's going to lose I will do it." Tucker said. Just then Danny shot a pair of green beams at Skulker and Skulker got shot back, he flew away and disappeared.

I saw Danny fly to into a alley and distracted my dad and his team. He then ran up to us. "Hi I'm Danny, Sam's best friend." Danny said. The team each introduced themselves.

"Can I just borrow Sam quickly please, you too Tuck." Danny said pulling me away.

"Ok Sam speak. How did you find out? How do you know you can trust the guy? How are your parents taking this?" He spewed questions at me, I stiffened when he said parents.

"Yeah Sam, how do you know your not being kidnapped under a lie now too? I mean you grew up with the Masons! Your a Mason! how did he find you anyway?" Tucker asked me.

"Danny's questions, number one, my dad showed up at my house this morning. 2, He's is a federal agent! Can't you see him in me? 3 I don't care about the baby thieves and they are NOT my parents! He found me. When his DNA matched mine. The police took mine when I got arrested. Now stop thinking I'm stupid! I can look after myself!" I yelled a bit too loud at them because my dad rushed around the corner.

"What's wrong Sam? Are you ok?" He asked concerned and I smiled and shook my head. "Now Danny and Tucker are just looking out for me. Can we get some lunch? I'm starving! I know a good restaurant." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah sure, let's get your stuff up to my room then we'll go. You can ride with Gibbs, your friends can too if they don't mind a bit of squashing." He said. "You and Tucker go Sam I'll meet you there." Danny said.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've had some questions so I will be answering them.**

**The Manson's stole Sam when they found out they couldn't have kids of their own.**

**The lucky lady was Mcgee's high schools sweetheart, but I couldn't think of a name sorry.**

**The fast updates are because I had the story already finished.**

**I will fix the spell mistake in chapter 2 from gold to golf thank you for pointing it out.**

**Ok sorry for the McFluff but I couldn't help myself *raises hands in mock defense* lol.**

**Yes I copied chapter one to here, it was just a prologue. I decided to pick it up right after the doorbell rings.**

**I'm sorry for the Mason/Manson mistake...**

**There is your answer guest, whoever you are ;)**

Chapter 9. 

Sam told us to go to the Nasty burger so we did again. Next to me Abby was bubbling, "she's so pretty McGee! She seems super nice too! What is it with you and the goths?" Abby said wagging her eyebrows at me. I just smiled at Abby.

"I don't know Abs, but I sure do love them." I said and she giggled. We arrived at the nasty burger and went in and pushed 2 tables together since we were 8 people. As we sat down Danny walked in and Sam waved him over. Just before he got to us he was blocked by a blonde football plays and a latina girl.

"Hey Fenturd! Where do you think your going? I still owe you a beat down for staring at my girlfriend!" He said and I rolled my eyes, typical jealous bully.

"Leave me alone Dash." Danny said, and I could see Dash was going to do the exact opposite. So I decided I'd stop it before it became a fight. I walked over to the bully he had his back to me so he didn't see me walking to him. I saw Dash about to punch Danny so I grabbed his arm.

"You know you can get arrested for fighting." I said as he spun around and glared at me. "So? He deserves it. No one looks at my girl and gets away with it! Who do you think you are anyway?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"No he doesn't deserve it. Do you own this girl? Is she your property? No. Now as for who I am, I'm special agent Timothy McGee, who are you?" I asked him.

"Special agent? What are you a social worker?" He sneered and I lightly brushed my jacket away showing my badge and gun, his eyes widened.

"No I'm a federal agent for NCIS, now I will repeat you could get arrested for fighting." I said and I could see he was trying to decide if he wanted to test me or not.

"Uh ok let's go Paulina.". He said and I smiled then turn to Danny. "Ah thanks, but I could've taken Dash he isn't as tough as he looks." He said.

"No problem, I don't like bullies and fighting back is never the answer." I said and walked back to our table. "Way to go Probie!" Tony said to me grinning.

"Aww Timmy that was so nice of you, Bullies are so mean." Abby said as I sat next to her and snaked an arm around her. "Yes they are Abs." I said and we ordered, the next hour we just spent talking and telling us about each other. When the conversation started about where we go from here it got awkward.

I mean she grew up her, all her friends were here. I didn't want to make her unhappy about leaving. "Well ah you see I live in DC which is quite a way off. I would understand if you didn't want to come live with me Sam." I said and my face fell. I saw Sam, Danny and Tucker look at each other.

"Can we just have a minute to discuss stuff?" I nodded and they walked away when th came back Sam had a smile on her face.

"Ok here's what we thought, see me , Danny and tuck are very close. It would hurt being separated from them for a long period of time. So I would come to live with you if, on weekends and during summer we can visit each other whenever we want. If its either Danny and tuck coming to me, or me coming to them."

With those words a smile lit on my face. "I accept those terms!" I said as fast as I could, and Sam smiled aswell. Since we were done discussing everything, we payed our bill and walked out. We decided to head back the next day, so the goodbyes would be then. We rode back to the hotel, stopping to drop off Tucker. Danny had said he would walk home.

We went to our separate rooms, after saying goodnight. Tony and Gibbs in one, Ziva and Sam in one and me and Abby. Abby and me spent a hour or so just talking about what happened today, we then fell asleep.

***NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS***

The next morning we made our way to the lobby where we found the rest of the team and Sam waiting for us. Danny and Tucker were there too with a large man in a orange suit and a woman in a blue suit, with a girl with red hair who had a teal hair band in it, she had a black shirt on and a teal pair of jeans.

"Hey dad, this is Jack, Maddie and Jazz. Their Danny's parents and his sister. They came to say goodbye." Sam said and I shook hands with Jack and introduced myself to Maddie and Jazz.

"Ok so we decided to go early this morning so we can make it as far as possible before having to stop for the night, so Sam if you want to say your goodbyes." I said feeling a bit awkward, she nodded and we left her with her friends and the Fentons.

I watched from a distance as she hugged Jack and Maddie, as she turned to Jazz and grabbed her in a much tighter hug and I swear I saw tears coming from Jazz's eyes. She then turned to Danny and Tucker and this time she let a few tears slip through and grabbed them both in a vice like grip of a hug.

They hugged for a few moments then let go, talked a bit then walked back over to us. "Ok I'm ready to go Dad." She said and I nodded to the team to get their stuff, Sam followed me and I helped her carry her stuff to our cars.

With both the cars we got stuff in much easier, just before we all got into the car though Danny ran up to Sam and gave her some sort of green belt, a thermos and a ear wig.

I decided I would ask her about it when we stopped for the night. With that we got into the cars, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Sam in the sedan and me and Abby in the porsche. With that we left Amity park.

Sam looking back at the town until it was out of sight.

The End.

**AN/ Don't worry! This is the first installment! I will get the next one up as soon as possible! Hope you all liked this! Number 2 will take longer to update because I only just started writing it.**


End file.
